


Sherlock's Note

by TinyMonsters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen but can be read with or without slash goggles, Post Reichenbach, mention of suicide, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyMonsters/pseuds/TinyMonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's actual suicide note. Written in the lab while John was asleep on the desk. Entrusted to Molly, to be delivered to John after the police leave.</p>
<p>Special thanks to Goldenbuttons and KitKate for being my betas. Only way to get this to sound like it was actually written by Sherlock was for me to get some help. (I may have fallen asleep in English & Composition a few too many times).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Note

The afternoon of *that* day, after John has answered the questions that Lestrade and his "superiors" from NSY had for him about Sherlock's suicide, Molly quietly handed him a note when they were alone. She explained that Sherlock had left instructions that the letter not be read by anyone other than John. 

John returned to Baker Street, explained to Mrs Hudson what had happened at St Bart's, consoled her for a bit, and then escaped to the privacy of 221b. 

There he opened the letter. 

 

**Sherlock's Letter**

_John,_

_This might come to you as a great surprise, but I did not intend to have to kill myself today. I was happy solving mysteries with you at my side. I wanted to continue to do so for as long as we were both able to, and to possibly retire to the country some day in the far off future._

_However, Moriarty had other plans for the two of us. If you are reading this now, then I am no longer at your side. For this, I am sorry. Moriarty has undoubtedly matched, and surpassed me in our "little game," and has somehow manipulated me into ending my own life._

_If Jim has won the contest, please do not seek revenge. If I am gone, I do hope that any danger that he poses to you will end. He told me once that he would "burn the heart" out of me. You are my heart, and I cannot bear the thought of any injury, or something worse coming to you because of me._

_You are my best and only friend. I care for you deeply, and do not wish to see you hurt. I am sorry if my death causes you any pain. Please do not mourn me for long. Continue with your life. Find someone who makes you happy, and make them happy. Stay at their side for as long as you are able._

_Remember me fondly, and please, remind Mycroft **often** to mind his diet. _

_Your friend, Sherlock Holmes_

**Author's Note:**

> My idea was that Sherlock probably assumed that he was going to be monitored by Moriarty's people. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but he'd at least been able to predict that he might have to fake his death. 
> 
> So this could be what he wanted to say, but couldn't, and he might have thought that he wouldn't get a chance to say anything, since he didn't know at the time he wrote the letter what exactly would happen. It would work either way, if he faked his death, or actually died. He would still be able to say goodbye to John.


End file.
